1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape measures and, more particularly, to devices especially adapted for securing the free end of a tape measure to an object so as to permit one person to use the tape measure without the assistance of a second person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape measures are widely used tools in construction, surveying, and other activities in which measurements of length are taken. Many tape measures include a right-angled tab located at the free end of the tape measure. The tab is used to catch on a corner of an object to secure the free end of the tape measure to the corner so that the remainder of the tape measure can be unspooled and extended. Unfortunately, without a continuous tension force being exerted longitudinally along the length of the tape, the tab has a tendency to fall off of the corner, and it is often very difficult to exert such a necessary tension force. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which retained a free end of a tape measure on a structure without the need for a continuous longitudinal tension to be exerted by the tape on a right-angled tab.
There are uses of a tape measure which are not related to corners of a structure. For example, a tape measure is often used to measure lengths of steel beams and iron-containing pipes. In such instances, a right-angled tab at the free end of the tape measure is not useful in securing the free end. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for securing the free end of a tape measure to an iron-containing structure.
Throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to securing a free end of a tape measure onto a structure, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,965,579; 4,353,167; 4,827,622; and 5,077,907. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,579 discloses an L-shaped anchor member located at a right-angled tab at the free end of the tape measure. The right-angled tab is adapted to contact a corner of a structure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,353,167, 4,827,622 and 5,077,907 all disclose devices for securing the free end of a tape measure on an iron-containing structure by using a magnet. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,167 discloses an apparatus for holding and positioning a measuring tape by using a clamp that is pivotally joined to a base that includes a single permanent magnet. The pivotal nature of the clamp may have the effect that a strong clamping action may not be exerted on the free end of the tape measure. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided which permits a strong clamping action to be exerted on the free end of a tape measure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,622 discloses a device that contains a bracket that is slidably received with a frictional fit on a tape measure. A magnet is held by the bracket, and the device can be used as a level and a square. The frictional fit of the bracket to the tape measure may not permit a secure attachment of the tape measure to the bracket. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for securing the free end of a tape measure to a structure which did not include a frictional engagement between the device and the tape measure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,907 discloses a pipe measuring apparatus that is adapted to secure a free end of a tape measure to an open end of a pipe or conduit. Measurements often need to be made along a pipe that is in place and does not have an open end. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for securing a free end of a tape measure to a pipe so that measurements can be made along an in place pipe that does not have an open end.
Still other features would be desirable in a tape measure end retention device. For example, the cross-sectional contour of the tape of a tape measure is often convexly shaped. Therefore, the tape measure end retention device should be especially adapted for securing a convexly shaped tape.
A pipe is generally cylindrically shaped and, as such, has a round exterior surface. In this respect, it would be desirable if a device were provided for securing the free end of a tape measure to the round exterior surface of a cylindrical pipe.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use devices to secure the free end of a tape measure to a structure, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a tape measure end retention apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) retains a free end of a tape measure on a structure without the need for a continuous longitudinal tension to be exerted by the tape on a right-angled tab; (2) provides for securing the free end of a tape measure to an iron-containing structure; (3) permits a strong clamping action to be exerted on the free end of a tape measure; (4) secures the free end of a tape measure to a structure without including a frictional engagement between the device and the tape measure; (5) secures a free end of a tape measure to a pipe so that measurements can be made along an in-place pipe that does not have an open end; (6) is especially adapted for securing the free end of a convexly shaped tape; and (7) secures the free end of a tape measure to the round exterior surface of a cylindrical pipe. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique tape measure end retention apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.